Question: Christopher did 18 more push-ups than Jessica in the morning. Christopher did 57 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Answer: Christopher did 57 push-ups, and Jessica did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $57 - 18$ push-ups. He did $57 - 18 = 39$ push-ups.